


MATCHMAKER

by P5soleilnoir



Series: Goro Week 2019 [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boy In Love, Fluff, Gen, Goro Week 2019, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Smooth Joker, Tsundere Goro, Twin Siblings AU, Very Flustered Goro, Very Mischievous Kokoro, p5soleilnoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/pseuds/P5soleilnoir
Summary: Akechi Goro and Kokoro are the stars of their school, befitting their nickname of "power siblings." Everyone lines up daily to try their chance at going on a date with them, but their busy schedules between photoshoots, interviews, and commercials prove to make those instances quite difficult. This is without mentioning Goro already has his eyes set on a certain dark-haired boy, no matter how much he denies it – but if he won't take the plunge, then Kokoro might just steal that person away and keep him for herself. Amamiya-kunisrather cute, after all.





	MATCHMAKER

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least, here is Day 8 of Goro Week, which is actually a Free Day! I decided to do something out of my comfort zone for that one, a romance story involving Goro and his twin sister Kokoro competing for Ren's affection... I've always liked and played with the idea of Goro having a twin sister and the shenanigans that would ensue from it. Please enjoy!

“Uh… Um, Akechi-san… Wanna hang out now that school’s over?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s this nice bookstore that’s just opened, maybe you’d be interested in coming…?”  
  
“I can give you a ride if you’d like! Um, only if you want to, of course…”  
  
The atmosphere inside classroom 3-2 of Tokyo’s most prestigious public high school was a nervous one, at least for the group of flustered boys circling the desk of their lively, bubbly, quite chipper classmate. Every day, the Akechi Challenge went on – students from all years and genders queued to meet her and chat in the hopes of something more, but while many were usually lucky enough to be granted her attention for the span of one day, there would be not a single winner today… much to Akechi Kokoro’s disappointment.  
  
“Oh, that’d be lovely,” she giggled behind her hand before her smile turned apologetic, “but I’m very sorry… I have a photoshoot to attend today. It’ll be a bit difficult to find time for…”  
  
Her voice trailed off, but the meaning behind her unspoken words was crystal clear. Her charming smile didn’t budge even as the boys’ crestfallen expressions settled in. Fortunately – or perhaps not –, their dejection was cut short by the rattling of the sliding door announcing the arrival of the second star of the school, though his glittery manner was exceptionally little compared to hers in that moment.  
  
“Ah! Goro-chan!” she greeted, sparkles following behind her as she stood up and joined the newcomer’s side – a carbon copy of her, save for the fact that he was male. She then glanced over her shoulder at her admirers, and gave them a playful wink. “Sorry, but I gotta go... My brother will get angry if I make him wait any longer!”  
  
“Speaking of that…” Goro groaned, disapproval etched all over his features. “We were supposed to meet at the school gate, so what are you still doing in class? I was waiting for you!”  
  
But she wasn’t listening, too busy waving at the group of boys who looked simply awestruck. “See you tomorrow, then! I promise I’ll find some time for you all!”  
  
As Goro gave a long, weary sigh, she responded to the classroom’s swooning with an angelic smile, and slid the door close gently behind her. The next moment, brother and sister were hurrying within the corridors, making their way through a crowd of chatty students.  
  
“Ugh, finally got them off my back. Talk about being a massive pain.”  
  
…Kokoro’s saintlike manner had slid off her face like snow melting under a scorching sun in favor of a look of supreme irritation. For the world, the whiplash would have been like receiving a bucket of ice cold water in the face; for Goro, this was but the mere same old song and dance of his daily life.  
  
“Instead of leading them on, just tell them you’re not interested already,” he suggested as her beaming smile sprang out again at the sight of several students whispering and pointing at them in clear excitement.  
  
“No can do, Goro-chan. I’m not supposed to turn anyone down—even if I never commit. It’d ruin the image I’ve worked so hard for all those years. Besides, I’d have to say goodbye to my daily presents if I stopped accepting all those dates!”  
  
“You're so wicked…” Goro muttered, rolling his eyes, but his sister merely shrugged.  
  
“And you're honest to a fault,” she countered matter-of-factly. “How many hearts did you break this week again?”  
  
Many students lingered around the school gates as they chatted with their friends before going home or simply took the time to relax after a long day in class. Though like always, all conversations seemed to stop as brother and sister went on their way, inadvertently stealing speeches left and right without even their notice.   
  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Goro replied, a note of shortness in his words.  
  
“Yeah? Well, I'm sure the couple of girls I saw crying their eyes out in the restroom yesterday do. They were a tiny bit upset.”  
  
A little smile replaced her show of impatience then – a sly, almost cat-like curve that translated mischief. “I guess those poor girls never stood a chance anyway. When are you going to tell them you already have your eyes set on someone?”  
  
“I-I don’t have anyone like that!” Goro protested, sent into a stuttering mess as he whipped around to face her; she answered with a smirk.  
  
“Oh? Are you sure?” she purred, a devilish glint now alight within her big, doe eyes. It only served to turn a flustered Goro into a raging blushing one. “Not even a certain boy with glasses and dark ha—”  
  
“Sh-Shut up!”  
  
A short stillness went by, punctuated only by Goro's heavy rise and fall of his chest… and Kokoro’s widening smirk.  
  
“Fine, Goro-chan… I’ll drop it,” she said, and Goro could practically see sparkles flying off of her. Thinking the matter settled, he jerked his head away and stomped off toward his bicycle. Kokoro, not disconcerted in the slightest, simply followed with an angelic smile and wrapped her arms around his waist upon sitting behind him. Then, she leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear as he gripped the handlebars.  
  
“But, if you’re not going to go for it after all… I might take my chance first, then. You know I’ve always found Amamiya-kun rather cute—he might even be worth committing to.”  
  
Goro only responded with what he likely thought was an indifferent silence, but the way the back of his neck visibly reddened betrayed him.  
  
“…Do whatever you want,” was all he eventually grumbled, prompting Kokoro to hug him tighter.  
  
“Okay~!”  
  
As they departed from the school in bicycle, they remained entirely oblivious to the mesmerized crowd they left in their wake. Everywhere, all faces were starry-eyed, all lips parted in awe.  
  
“God, they are _so_ cool!”  
  
  
  
  
Like most days, the Leblanc coffee shop was empty that late afternoon – not even a single customer in sight. The tranquil atmosphere was enhanced by the quiet murmur of the TV report running in the background, the dim light of the screen diffused all around in a soft glow. The sound of water boiling merrily in the kettle was the final touch of paint across this familiar scenery, pleasing to both sight and hearing, not to mention smell as the intoxicating aroma of coffee pervaded the walls.  
  
Like someone threw a rock upon the smooth-glass surface of stagnant water, the peace all around was shattered the moment the chime of the front door rang out, announcing the beginning of what promised to be a hectic time. Of course, it would be far-fetched to say the arrival of merely two customers was suddenly crowding the otherwise empty shop… but something about Akechi Kokoro’s vivacious and overflowing personality easily stood in for a small assembly disguised as one person.  
  
“Ahh, it feels so much warmer here—here’s your jacket, Goro-chan—hi, Amamiya-kun!”  
  
Deaf to Goro’s exasperated sigh as she thrust his blazer back into his arms, Kokoro skittered to the counter and sat down, addressing Ren a smile quite unlike the one she reserved to the world – if those were radiant, then the one for Ren was beaming tenfold.  
  
“Hey, Kokoro, Akechi,” he greeted back, prompting Goro to acknowledge him with a brief, irritated nod as he sat at the nearest booth. “The usual, right?”  
  
“If you please~” Kokoro intoned while batting her eyelashes rapidly; a motion that took Ren rather aback. “Oh, and don’t pay too much attention to Grumpy-san over there—he’s been this way ever since we left the photoshoot. Even the photographer had to tell him to get a hold of himself a couple of times!”  
  
“Really? You were at a photoshoot again?” Ren asked genuinely, lifting his gaze from the coffee grinder to a gloomy-looking Goro, whose brow was a deep crease. “What for?”  
  
“…An advertisement for some fashion brand,” came the mumble of an answer. “Kokoro and I were especially requested for it.”  
  
“That’s amazing,” Ren marveled, throwing him an appreciative smile. Though judging from Goro’s narrowing eyes – he definitely seemed decided to sulk –, this opinion was apparently not unanimous.  
  
“It just wouldn’t end—we must have spent at least three hours there, maybe more. To be frank, I’m exhausted…”  
  
Goro gave a long sigh, though it was immediately followed by a blink or two as Ren laid a cup of coffee in front of him. Kokoro, who was enjoying her own drink meanwhile, cast him a sparkling smile over her shoulder. “Good thing we stopped by Leblanc then, right, Goro-chan? Your go-to place to relax!”  
  
His mood, already as petulant as hers was bubbly, only took a step up in its foulness. Ren tilted his head aside, but Goro’s reply hastened to shed light on his silent interrogations.  
  
“Didn’t you say you wanted to go straight home right after the photoshoot, Kokoro…?” Goro asked through gritted teeth, though the way he managed to muster some semblance of his usual affability was impressive. It was almost like delicate flowers accompanied each of his words.  
  
“Oh, did I? Pretty sure you misheard, Goro-chan!” she shot back in very much the same fashion, with that dangerous glint concealed underneath a sugary-sweet giggle. “Like I’d miss a chance to go to Leblanc and see Amamiya-kun!”  
  
If looks could kill, Ren was certain Leblanc would have been the scene of a double murder in that one moment. Those two could truly be scary when they got to it…  
  
“Anyway,” Kokoro said brightly, her posture turning to face Ren again as he returned behind the counter. “How’ve you been, Amamiya-kun? Hard at work as always, I see!”  
  
“That’s because of Sakura-san,” he replied with a shrug. “He would get on my case badly if he caught me slacking off.”  
  
“Oh, is that so? Well, I promise to vouch for you if he shows up!”  
  
A grateful smile lit up Ren’s face. When he looked at her, his eyes were forming crescents. “You would? That’d be wonderful of you.”  
  
“Anytime~!”  
  
Goro was gripping his cup so tightly his knuckles had turned a tell-tale shade of white. All this masquerade was riling him up quite considerably – but not because Kokoro was cooing all over Ren,_ of course. _He was merely angry at her for troubling Ren so much when he clearly had much better things to do, what with managing an entire coffee shop all on his own. That was it. Purely and simply. He was definitely annoyed because of his sister’s antics – and only on Ren’s behalf. Of course.  
  
…Besides, Kokoro had never shown any genuine interest in Ren before then. So what in the world was getting into her now?!  
  
“—the pictures will be released in a limited edition, though I’ll make sure you get a copy! My favorite outfit was this short dress with thigh high black boots, it made me look a bit taller!”  
  
“I’m sure you looked great,” Ren said warmly, much to Kokoro’s delight – and Goro’s slowly but surely rising temper.  
  
“Heehee! Say, Amamiya-kun…” she began between giggles she hid behind her hand, “what kinds of outfits do you like on a girl?”  
  
She traced the edge of her cup with her index finger as she said it, her head resting in her free hand. A very different kind of expression had stolen over her features, one Goro only caught glimpses of given the rapid rate with which his eyes flicked from his own coffee to the scene.

“A sweet and girly type? A more mature one? An elegant look? Or something a bit more casual?”  
  
Her eyes managed the impossible feat of brightening one step further with each suggestion she brought up. At last, Goro could take no more.  
  
“H-Hey, Kokoro…” he stammered, a twitch to his smile that conveyed more than he wanted, “I think you should let Ren-kun take a breather now. He's probably very busy with the store…”  
  
“It’s all right, Akechi. I’m not busy at all,” Ren responded, and Goro was possessed by a sudden urge to yell at him to shut up and say that of course he was. In the end, he simply gave a small ‘Understood’ alongside a few chuckles – then fell into a sulky silence again.  
  
“Sorry about that, Amamiya-kun. I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Kokoro hastened to say, not forgetting to glare daggers at Goro before manufacturing an angelic face again. “Say, would you happen to be available this Sunday? I’d love to go shopping with you!”  
  
It took every ounce of Goro’s willpower to fight against his reflex and not spit his coffee. Whipping his head so fast he swore he strained a muscle in his neck, he darted bulging eyes at the pair, mind reeling at how shamelessly bold Kokoro was.  
  
“And if we have time, maybe we could even grab a bite after that,” she continued, her gaze closing at half-mast, her voice dropping to a slow undertone. “Just you… and me.”  
  
Her speech had crossed seductive territory – way too much. Goro stared at them lips parted, unable to tear his transfixed eyes away. In his stupefaction, he didn’t realize his hands were trembling slightly.  
  
“You won’t say no, will you? I mean… It’s embarrassing to admit but, um… You see…”  
  
Seventeen years of walking the Earth alongside her made it easy for Goro to tell each word and stutter were carefully measured, a reflection of a manipulating mind rather than a genuinely timid one. Even the way she kept shifting her eyes from Ren’s to the counter was just that – a complete façade. “The truth is… I’ve always been interested in getting to know you more, Amamiya-kun. Because you’re always so caring, and reliable, and, um…”  
  
Her voice trailed off – before picking up again. Ren blinked at her, his wide eyes and split mouth a clear testimony of his surprise.  
  
“So, if you’re okay with that… Maybe you and I could go shopping together, then go for lunch, and walk around a bit after that… How about Inokashira Park? I’ve always wanted to ride one of those boats… Those usually used by couples…”  
  
She leaned forward slightly, one leg crossing over the other. Her gaze remained locked with Ren’s, never blinking, never averting.  
  
“Would you mind? If people mistook us for a couple?” she wondered, pressing her index finger on her chin and puckering her lips in a mock expression of vulnerability. “Because personally, I… I wouldn’t mind. Not… in the slightest.”  
  
An enlarged grey gaze reflected a big, maroon one. Her eyes were deep, so deep one might feel themselves falling into them.  
  
“So…”  
  
_“Stop it!”_  
  
It was like a gunshot went off across the shop. Both Ren and Kokoro startled badly, immediately turning to the source of the desperate cry; Goro had bolted to his feet and slammed his hands upon the table, chest heaving with heavy panting as he stared at them through a deadly, narrow gaze.  
  
“What is it, Goro-chan?” Kokoro asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, and prompting the already cracked floodgates to collapse in one instant. Goro exploded at her, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flaring.  
  
_“What is it?! _You know perfectly well what! I refuse—I refuse to accept this!”  
  
Kokoro only looked at him with a mildly intrigued expression. He could have started discussing the weather and she wouldn’t have seemed any different. “Oh? Why not?”  
  
“Because—because if you—that’s—” he stammered, as flustered and losing control of himself as she was more or less stony-faced. “Because_ I _want to go out with Ren!”  
  
In one split second, sound was no more. Almost as though it had been sucked out of the shop.  
  
Both Ren and Kokoro stared at him, dumbfounded like Goro had never seen either of them look before. As the enormity of the realization finally sank in, he gasped and immediately let his eyes fall in burning embarrassment, not daring to meet their gazes after this unwanted—  
  
_confession_  
  
—outburst. Never in his life did he feel so much like evaporating in thin air than in that very moment, and he would have gladly given anything in his power to be granted this wish. The silence seemed to tick on forever, each second marked by dozens more beats within his frantic heart; his tight fists had gone from trembling to outright shaking violently, no matter how much he endeavored to stop them…  
  
“Go out with me, as in going outside Leblanc? That’s what you mean, Akechi?”  
  
Goro froze stiff on the spot. Ren was smirking at him behind his glasses, evidently very proud of himself for some unfathomable reason. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Goro standing stock-still in astonishment, Ren not letting go of this stupid grin. Then, the effect vanished, and Goro’s furious flush came back with a vengeance.  
  
“What do you think, you idiot?!” he snapped, glaring at him like a mad animal before simply stomping toward the exit. “I’m lea—”  
  
A powerful grip wrapped around his wrist, stopping him dead on his tracks. Goro blinked, caught so off-guard he forgot to be angry for a moment – then turned to look at Ren.  
  
“I’d like that. Going out with you, I mean.”  
  
Ren was neither smiling nor laughing at him; his eyes were wholeheartedly serious. Goro stared, lips parting and closing in succession, unable to produce a sound that wasn’t a senseless babble. But Ren, rather than pressing him on, simply waited patiently for him to retrieve his speech and gather his senses, though his grip didn’t slacken. It wasn’t painful, however… In fact, it felt warm. Comforting… Reassuring, even.  
  
“You… would…?” Goro asked, his voice very close to that of a little meowl. “You wouldn’t mind… you and I…”  
  
“No. I wouldn’t mind at all.”  
  
Finally, Ren cracked the faintest of smiles – not mocking, not sarcastic, only a simple testimony of his affection. Goro could feel his heart starting to flutter. “How about tomorrow after school?”  
  
Goro did a double take.  
  
“T-Tomorrow? Isn’t that, isn’t that very soon—no, I’m not saying I don’t want to, it’s just… It’s just that—”  
  
As he was very quickly losing his footing, Ren’s smile merely widened, a reassuring display that helped Goro calm down as much as it was making him increasingly more flustered. “Saturday then?”  
  
Finally, Goro’s shifting gaze steadied. It locked with Ren’s, which was speaking of infinite patience, compassion, acceptance… and true fondness. The paralyzing static possessing Goro’s core seemed to vanish as realization dawned on him – and at last, he found the courage to say…  
  
“…Okay.”  
  
As Ren’s subdued, tender attitude shifted to a more energetic turn_ (“Then it’s a date!”),_ Kokoro closed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, taking the time to savor the rich fragrance upon her tongue to its full extent. Then, she threw a glance at Goro – who was a blushy mess at that point –, and her self-satisfied smile widened.  
  
Coffee drunk after a plan turned out successful truly had a unique, wonderful flavor.

* * *


End file.
